


【马俊】苦肉记

by biegaosuyoushou



Category: biegaosuyoushou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biegaosuyoushou/pseuds/biegaosuyoushou





	【马俊】苦肉记

更惨的是，凌晨被发情期搞醒，黄仁俊躺在床上浑身发热以至于根本没有力气下床去拿抑制剂，

 

但是怪异感和瘙痒感促使着黄仁俊的手缓缓向下，触摸到小穴的一刹那，手如同触电般的收了回去，犹豫再三，摸上了已经开始渗出液体的柱体。

 

身体是火热的，但大脑却是绝望的，总不能一直躺在床上吧，但是四肢实在是无力支撑黄仁俊。

 

呵，所以归根结底都怪发情期提前，到底是为什么发情期提前呢，大概是因为练习太刻苦了吧，呵呵，一定是这样。

 

黄仁俊总归还是没有经验，发情怎么可能会简单的自慰就疏解，本来想的是射出来，暂时缓解一点发情期的欲望后就下床去打抑制剂。

 

但没想到欲望只是积攒的越来越多，逐渐攀升，可却迟迟达不到顶峰，急的黄仁俊不断加速手上的动作，另一只手也自己摸上了胸前的红点，时轻时重的按压，

 

“咔嗒”

 

宿舍的门打开了，惊的黄仁俊停下了手上的动作，

 

李马克一进门就知道不好，扑面而来的烤肉味也不像平时觉得那般腻，而是丝丝缕缕的紧绕着李马克，

 

明明知道这会最好的方法是退出屋子，赶紧打电话叫经纪人来，但浓重的香味促使着李马克走向黄仁俊的房间，

 

黄仁俊看着自己房间的门被缓缓拧开，窒息感也达到了顶峰，只能看着李马克走进来反手锁上了门，

 

“仁俊啊，出不来吗，要帮忙的吧”

 

黄仁俊从刚刚就一直保持着惊慌的状态，听到李马克的话心里吓到不行，面上却说不出来一句话，甚至握着小仁俊的手都忘了收回，

 

李马克一伸手就探了过去，直接抓住因发情期得不到舒缓而硬邦邦的地方，带着小手上下抚动，另一只手轻一下重一下带着挑逗的意味揉弄着下方的鼓囊，

 

速度不断加快，李马克不间断的轻巧揉捏，再加上自己喜欢的马克哥为自己手淫，黄仁俊浑身泛着粉红，瘫在被子上只能急促的喘息呻吟，

 

快感不断升温，突然被带着老茧的手扣了下马眼，黄仁俊的下身跳动了一下，呻吟突然拔高，淅淅沥沥的白浊喷洒在被子上，

 

李马克趁着黄仁俊短暂的失神时刻，火速咬入脖子后因发情而鼓胀的腺体。

 

 

房间里满是缠绕着的烤肉和苦瓜味，还带着一丝丝淫糜的石楠花味


End file.
